


in between after hours

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Smut, desk!sex, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless desk!sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	in between after hours

"fuck, zayn."

"exactly, liam. that's exactly what i'm going to do."

liam's arms nearly buckle once he feels zayn's finger circle his hole. his pants are currently pulled down around his knees, and he's bent over a desk that belongs to someone quite important.

it's probably a little odd considering this belongs to someone liam knows, who he's trying to impress because he's the new recruit in the business. liam's quite sure that his boss finding his son and his new employee going at it on his desk wouldn't be the perfect way to get a promotion.

zayn ends up pressing a kiss just behind liam's ear when his finger sinks in deep into liam's heat. he moans at the feeling of being breached and knows that he's not going to be able to stop what's happening now because liam  _wants_  this. as much as he's tried to put zayn off and keep him away, there'd always been a different feeling tugging at him to finally give in to zayn and just let himself get fucked, spread out wide while zayn  came all over him.

"really tight, you are," zayn whispers.

liam can't help but smile even though the other lad can't see him. what he does instead is clench his muscles around zayn's finger until the other boy groans.

"shit." there's another kiss against the side of liam's neck his time until zayn's working another finger inside. it stings a little, but nothing liam isn't used to.

zayn works his fingers quite well, enough so that it has liam pushing back against him until zayn finally decides it's been long enough. he pulls his fingers out, wraps them around his own dick to give himself a few tugs before he positions himself at liam's entrance.

"no going back after this," he states, and liam knows what he's talking about. zayn's giving him the chance to back out, and maybe he should considering he's going to end up splattering his cum all over zayn's father's desk, and that's just... well, it sends a shiver down his spin.

"too bad i don't care," he grits out. there's a slap to his ass before zayn's fingers curl around his lower waist, position himself directly behind liam until the tip of his cock is at liam's hole.

"let's hope you don't regret that," he spits. zayn pushes in without any warning, and liam cries out, fingers curling into the palm of his hand because he doesn't really have anything else to hold on to. he rocks backwards a bit, pushing against zayn as he nestles into liam, cock buried deep within the other lads arse. "fuck.  _fuck."_

"well then get to it."

zayn obeys and pulls his hips back only to push them right back towards liam. his cock slowly fills him up, and the angle is just right enough to barely brush those sensitive nerves that liam's so very fucking glad he has.

"harder, zayn."

"really?"

"wouldn't be asking if i didn't."

so zayn obliges and doesn't take his time with waiting on liam to get used to the feeling of his dick. his pace picks up until skin is slapping against skin so loudly that anyone walking by the room would know the sound coming from within wasn't normal.

it sends liam forward on the desk, where his chest makes contact with the wood, knocking over several items that had been perfectly placed on the inanimate object. liam doesn't mind though, takes the stinging with the pleasure and closes his eyes and grips and what he can just to hold on.

liam doesn't even bother to make a move for his own dick, zayn too busy fucking him good to give him any incentive to tug at himself. the thought nearly escapes him because zayn, for all the laziness he'd been while liam had gotten to know him, isn't messing around this time.

it's refreshing, and liam thinks if zayn can have this kind of, uh, work ethic during sex, to finish what he's started, then he'd be a lot more successful than some lad sitting around his daddy's office with nothing better to do.

liam ends up gritting his teeth together in order to keep a moan from sounding aloud. zayn's managed to rotate his hips differently and has found a better way to give liam pleasure. in addition, a hand wraps itself around liam's cock, and he nearly cries out something filthy when zayn pulls and tugs and rubs his cock with practiced perfection.

"zayn," liam whines. he's closer to the edge than he thought, and just when zayn's finger finds the slit of his dick, liam's spilling over into zayn's hand. the other lad muffles an accomplished laugh but it doesn't last long when liam clenches his muscles again as he'd done so before in order to get zayn to focus again.

"you're going to let me cum in you?" zayn asks. his breathe is kind of winded, and liam takes the moment to pull himself up onto his elbows.

zayn continues to fuck into him but it's slow and lazy, and liam knows he's holding off his orgasm, waiting for liam's answer until liam smirks and looks over his shoulder with flushed cheeks and big, brown eyes.

"i think it'd like it better if you came on me." he should probably flush even further for being so dirty, something he's not used to just because he's liam. but the thought of zayn dripping on his backside nearly as him half-hard all over again despite have just cum a few moments ago.

zayn licks at his teeth, continues to push into liam until he removes himself entirely. there's a wet sound, clearly form zayn's hand wrapped around his member, and liam looks on with interest as zayn stands there, eyes closed, hand pumping his dick.

it doesn't take long after that for zayn to get in close to liam, knees brushing up against the back of liam's. he's still tugging at his dick, but it only takes a few more jerks before he's cumming on liam, spunk cover liam's ass.

it has zayn biting down on his lip and wanting to rim liam, but he knows he's pushed the envelope enough as it is with being in the office after hours anyway. he knows no one will find them, at least not right now, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to clean both himself and liam up so they can head out.

"so good," zayn says, leaning in to liam.

"you told me it would be."

"was it?"

liam takes a moment for himself just to get zayn a little riled up until he nods. "definitely."


End file.
